walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Jackson
Rachel Jackson is a character in the Walkyverse and Dumbing of Age. Aside from her brains, her most significant feature is her ability to make other women question their sexuality. Walkyverse Rachel was a mechanical whiz with an advanced degree, but due to various circumstances, she was stuck working as a supermarket checkout girl near SEMME HQ. It was there that she met Joe Rosenthal, though she was initially unimpressed with his casual sexism and generally jerky attitude. That changed when she unwittingly started talking with Joe in an online engineering chatroom under the handle "Supergirl79". Charmed by his intelligence and apparent sensitivity, Rachel agreed to meet him in a parking lot, only to discover that "The_Mechanic" was actually the same idiot customer who'd been hitting on her for the past several weeks. She was about to leave when Robin DeSanto intervened, telling Rachel to give him a chance. Rachel finally relented after she discovered that Joe was a fellow Robo-Vac fan. Together, she and Joe rebuilt Danny's SUV to create Ultra Car and launched an attack on the Martian Mothership during the final battle with the Martians. Following the dissolution of SEMME, they started a company, Rosenthal Robotics, together. At some point over the next few years, Rachel was replaced by an alien-piloted android doppelganger, though the switch wasn't discovered until Joyce and Walky's wedding, when Head Alien revealed the switch. Believing Rachel to be dead, Joe went into mourning, growing a beard and eventually striking up a reluctant relationship with Robin DeSanto. Though he had access to a dimensional portal, Joe refused to entertain the idea of "replacing" Rachel with an alternate universe version, feeling it would be disrespectful to her. Rachel was saved when Leslie Bean and Ultra Car went into the portal to do what Joe wouldn't: find an alternate Rachel and bring her back. Leslie had hoped Rachel's return would help break up Joe and Robin, but didn't quite think through the implications of the whole "dimension-hopping" thing. Against all odds, they discovered the original Rachel in a universe where the Drama Tag had never been pulled, leaving her stranded there with Head Alien II. Realizing that the Tag was the only way to get home, Rachel had teamed up with an alternate version of Squadron 128 to track it down. They located it at the Shortpacked! store just as Leslie and Ultra Car arrived there, sparking a fierce battle with Head Alien II and the Giant Mutant Frosted Honey Bun. After Rachel pulled the tag, Robin was able to defeat Head Alien II, and the four of them returned home. Following her return, Rachel reunited with Joe and helped to build Ultra Car a new, humanoid chassis. She also assisted in the unspecified superscience what-nots that eventually resulted in the birth of Robin and Leslie's triplets. Trivia *Like Ultra Car and the Electric Man, Rachel is based upon a character designed by David Willis during his younger years. *Ultra Car calls her "Mom". *The sight of Rachel in full battle gear has been shown to cause spontaneous lesbianism in subjects. *Her surname was confirmed by David Willis on Tumblr, and was referenced in an edition of the pre-Walkyverse strip Sly Sirs! Dumbing of Age Rachel is an IU undergrad living in the Clark Wing of Read Hall. By one of those little quirks of fate, she's rooming with the only other Rachel in her wing. She hasn't done anything noteworthy in the strip yet, but she did help contribute to Joyce Brown's gay panic. She also seems to have a bit of a problem with emptying her trash in a timely manner. Used to be roommates with Ruth for a year before the latter became an R.A. and holds a lot of bitter feelings towards Ruth from that time. Got particularly disgusted at Joe's "Do" list and tore into him when she got the chance. She claims she doesn't believe in redemption. Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Characters Category:It's Walky! Category:Shortpacked! Category:Indiana University Students